In the Woods
by WizardJeremy
Summary: When Edward and Jacob talk in the woods of why Jacob spends time with Bella, Edward hears something that made him silence...


Welcome to the story, enjoy or die BIATCH set in Edward's POV

* * *

The door opened as Jacob came through with a smile as he looked at me, i cringe at him as he quickly looked at Bella who gave him a big hug, i get up and pull Bella away from him and glare at Jacob as he just smiles at me

"Edward! No fighting he is only visiting!" Bella shouted at me but i was still glaring at Jacob "hello, Edward" Jacob says as i continue to glare at him "hey" i say in a deep tone as Jacob just smiles, then suddenly his arms were around me, but he wasnt fighting me...was...was he hugging me?

"your always protective" Jacob says as i try to push him off me, but i may as well be pushing twelve million piles of brick walls. "Edward, why cant you be more like him!" said Bella with a happy tone "hes just got no warm heart, cant you tell he has a cold heart?" he said jokingly but i stil try to push, but after a few seconds i was weared out and was being held in Jacob's warm horrible arms, he digusts me!

After a few more moments Jacob finally lets me go on the couch with him saying "dont wear yourself out!" ughh he is annoying, i then get up as i see Bella and Jacob hugging again, as i see Bella giving me a death glare as shes warning me not to fight, then the two depart from the hug as i put my arm around Bella's shoulder telling Jacob she mine as he just gives me a smile.

2 hours later after movies and talking Bella has fallen asleep in my arms

"tired isnt she!" Jacob says as i just ignore him, "you dont talk much d you?" "no, because im not a chatter box" i say making him laugh, why was he laughing? "chatter box?!" he says smiling at me as i just glare at him, "Bella needs to go to bed" i say picked Bella up and lifting her up the stairs onto her bed as i place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I then go back down stairs to see Jacob on the couch?

"im going outside" i said walking out the door behind the house just on the edge of the meadow, me and Bella have many romantic memories about us being in the meadow, i was breathing in the smell but it was halted but a honeyd smell, a beautiful smell, i kinda smelt like Bella's but her scent is flowers, not honey.

"hello baby-" i say turning around but only to see the mutt instead of Bella. "baby? Since when did you call me beautiful?" Jacob says smiling at me, "what are you doing out here?" i say with a dark tone as he stands next to me "im bored, so i went to see you since Bella is sleeping" he replies "you know what Jacob, i dont like it when you are around her..." i say giving him a death glare "oh...because it totally isnt obvious!" Jacob says to me laughing as i just glare at him "why do you hang around her, shes mine, get that in your head!" i say with a louder tone, i feel anger inside me ready to burst out.

"i know shes yours, shes my best friend, im not into her, i never was" Jacob says smirking at me but then all hell broke loose as my anger came out "DONT YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOUR ONLY AROUND HER BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER BUT SHE LOVES ME AND YOUR TRYING TO MAKE HER CHOOSE YOU! ISNT IT YOU FUCKING MUTT! WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HANGING AROUND WITH HER?" then there was a silence before Jacob says something "i..." then a pause "i only hang around her so i..." there was another pause "SPIT IT OUT YOU MUTT!" i say glaring at him as he looks at me with worry "i only hanged around her so i can get closer to you! Ok!" he says making a long silence, what the fuck is he talking about?.

"what the fuck?" i say glaring at him "yes, im gay...i just wanted to get closer to you...i've always had a crush on you, i just wanna..." then a silence "i want you to be my first and only kiss" he says as i start laughing "you have never kissed anyone?! And your a fucking homo-faggot? Oh my god you are a fucking faggot!" i say like im a bully but i see he has frightening in his eyes "but...i...love...you" Jacob says with crying in his eyes, what a fucking baby! "go back home you fucking baby faggot!" i say imitating baby crying as Jacob runs along the road in front of the house followed by me shouting "you better run home you fucking faggot! Your pack and parent's are gonna kick you out! So yo can die alone and as the fucking faggot you are!"

Wait...was that mean?

* * *

There we go, i know Edward's a fucking dick!


End file.
